charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Patty Halliwell
Patricia "Patty" Halliwell (April 5, 1950 - February 28, 1978According to the Halliwell Family Tree seen in Pardon My Past and Baby's First Demon.) was a witch of the Warren line, the only daughter of Allen Halliwell and Penelope Halliwell née Johnson, and the mother of the infamous Charmed Ones. She was also a powerful force of good and possessed the power to stop time and a prominent author of the Book of Shadows. She was the first known witch to break the rules of the Council of Elders and fall in love with a Whitelighter, Samuel Wilder, which resulted in a fourth Charmed One. At an unknown time, Patty married Victor Bennett, a mortal business-man, and they lived together in the Halliwell Manor, though her mother forbade her to change her name to Patricia Bennett for tradition's sake''That 70s Episode''.. In 1970, Patty gave birth to a daughter named Prudence, and later another named Piper in 1973. Around this time, she told Victor that she and her family were withes, which strained their relationship. Two years later, she became pregnant again with a third daughter. Shortly after this daughter's conception, Patty was taken forwards in time by Piper from the future in order to save her unborn children, Phoebe and Paige. After returning to 1975, Victor soon left after becoming irritated with Samuel Wilder, Patty's Whitelighter, who was constanly involved with their lives. During the seperation, Patty was visited by her three daughters from the future, who tried to stop her making a pact with the warlock Nicholas to stop him killing her children. However, with her future-daughters' help, they were able to defeat Nicholas. Also around this time, Patty grew closer to Sam, though she later got back together with Victor. Her third daughter, named after her favourite aunt, was born in the Halliwell Manor later on. Patty later had an affair with Sam, and gave birth to a fourth daughter after her divorce to Victor, but she gave up the baby in fear of the Council of Elders. A year after her fourth daughter's birth, Patty went to vanquish the Water Demon at Camp Skylark, but was drowned from the inside out while distracted by freezing an overprotective Sam''P3 H20''.. Regardless, she continued to watch over her family from the Ancestral Plane, and was summoned by Penny frequently to discuss Prue, Piper and Phoebe''Pre-Witched''.. After Penny's death, the sisters obtained their powers. One of the first demons they faced was Barbas, the Demon of Fear, who tried to drown Prue. However, Patty managed to save her by appearing to her as a spectre''From Fear to Eternity''.. She later attended Piper's wedding to Leonardo Wyatt while corporeal''Just Harried''., was summoned to explain and meet her fourth daughter, Paige MatthewsCharmed Again, Part 1 and Part 2., saved Piper from drowning after a battle with NecronA Witch's Tail, Part 2. and watched the wiccaning of her second eldest grandsonCheaper by the Coven.. Biography Pre-Birth Penelope "Penny" Halliwell née Johnson became pregnant with Allen Halliwell's child at the age of thirteen, which was most likely frowned upon by her parents, Gordon and P. Baxter~Johnson. As she was with child at a very young age, it is almost certain that Penny was still surnamed Johnson, and not yet a Halliwell. As she was, as a ghost many decades later, surprised that her granddaughter Piper had not used a Ritual to Promote Growth or a Spell to Ward off Demonic Parasites, it is likely that Penny herself did while she was pregnant. It is possible that Patty had powers from the womb, which would mean that Penny would have been able to use her freezing power while with child. Another possibility is that Penny pondered the name she was going to give to herchild before she was born, and decided to continue the tradition of naming girls in the family with a "p". Early Life and Allen.]] Patty was born on April 5, 1950 to Allen Halliwell and Penelope Johnson, a mortal and witch respectively who went on to live at 1329 Prescott Street. Though Patty's mother was only thirteen when she gave birth and was not married, Patty was named "Halliwell" rather than "Johnson" right away. As a descendant of the legendary Melinda Warren, Patty was either born with or developed the power to stop time - which was also possessed by her grandmother, P. Johnson née BaxterPardon My Past.. Shortly after birth, Penny held a wiccaning for her to protect her from evil and have her blessed by her ancestors. However, during Patty's wiccaning, Armand, better known as "the Necromancer", attacked, hoping to feed off of the spirits of the matriarchs. Using either a potion, spell or her telekinesis, Penny managed to vanquish the demon before he could do any harm, and the ceremony went ahead''Necromancing the Stone''.. Most likely after her wiccaning, Patty's name and birth date was drawn up on the Halliwell family tree. When Patty was six years old, her aunt Francine, who married her uncle, diedAccording to the Family Tree., though her reaction is unknown. As she grew up, Patty was taught the craft by her mother, who would occasionally use a small spellbook to use magic on her whenever she got out of hand. But Patty, who was trained well in spellcraft, invented a spell to counter her mother's at the age of nine''Cheaper by the Coven''.. Teenage-Years .]] When Patty was seventeen, her father, Allen, was killed by a warlock named Nigel, though Robin was thought to have killed him, and Patty and her mother were devastated over it. Thankfully for Patty, however, she was staying at her aunt Janice's home that night''Witchstock''.. Just like all other witches before her, she became a formidable foe of demons and warlocks, perhaps motivated by her father's death. She wrote several entries in the Book of Shadows owned by her family, and wrote a page titled "On The Place of Magic In The Rearing of a Child"Reckless Abandon. at an unknown time, which dealt with the issue of using magic on children. This entry may have been based on her experiences as a child, as her mother was known to use spells and magic on her when she was younger. Presumably during her teenage years or just afterwards, Patty became a smoker and was addicted to cigarettes''That 70s Episode''.. New Family By early adulthood, Patty had grown into a powerful and intelligent witch thanks to her mother's assistance. The Council of Elders had assigned her a Whitelighter named Samuel Wilder, who she grew very close to. At some point in the 1960s, Patty met a mortal business-man named Victor Bennett, whom she fell in love with, despite her mother's protests. They soon married, though Penny disallowed Patty to change her last name to Bennett, and Patty didn't tell her new husband that she or her family were witches. On October 28, 1970, she gave birth to a daughter, who she named "Prudence Halliwell" after the daughter of Melinda Warren, though she was nicknamed "Prue" for short. The three lived happily in the Halliwell Manor, while Penny had moved out into another home, and she soon became pregnant again. On August 8, 1973, Piper Halliwell was born. Shortly afterwards, Prue and Piper developed their powers; telekinesis and freezing respectively, and Patty was forced to, or chose to, tell Victor about her family heritage. He had a hard-time coping with this revelation, and it put a great strain on their marriage. While Penny was adamant that the girls should be raised to be powerful witches like their mother, Victor insisted they be raised as mortals to protect them from the forces of evil. Patty, who also wanted the girls to be witches, though with a normal life too, acted neutral towards both her mother and husband, wanting to "keep the peace". She also did not seem to want her daughters to be raised like she was, and was irritated when Penny said she was going to teach the girls a new spell, wanting her to bake cookies like a normal grandmother. It was also said that Patty and her mother protected the girls from many demons and warlocks during their early childhood. It was likely because of a fight with a demon at some point that she believed it was medically impossible for her to conceive another child. Visit to the Future During one afternoon, while Prue and Piper were out of the house, presumably with Penny, their friend Andrew Trudeau or at school, Patty and Victor made love in their bedroom. Shortly afterwards, while still in bed, a man and woman appeared in the room. Immediately believing they were demons, Patty tried to freeze them, but only the man froze. The woman then told her and Victor that she was Piper from the far future, and that the man was her husband, Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt. They then revealed that Phoebe and Paige, Patty's unborn daughters, had been killed in a huge battle and that they used a Cupid's ring to travel back in time to save them. Patty, believing the ring to be unreliable, came up with the theory that they could recreate the Charmed Ones and the Power of Three by combining her magic with future-Piper's and her mother's. With the Power of Three, they would then cast a spell to take future-Piper and Leo to exactly where they wanted to go. But instead of driving all the way to Penny's home, she asked if the ring could take them to her and left Victor behind. However, future-Piper was not specific enough when she asked to go to "Grams" (the sisters' nickname for her) and the three of them ended up in the future, where Leo and her were grandparents. Afterwards, they arrived succesfully at Penny, but she fainted upon seeing Patty, who had died already in her time, a fact which caused Patty great distress and annoyance. The four of them then arrived at the Ultimate Battle, where they used the relinquishing spell to remove the Hollow from future-Phoebe, Paige, Billie and Christy Jenkins and the other future-Piper. , while future-Victor is holding Wyatt.]] Leo was then taken away by a female Angel of Destiny, as the Ultimate Battle did not take place. Then, Patty's future-grandsons, Wyatt and Christopher, arrived from yet another time, saying that Wyatt's powers had been stolen due to the changes they made in the continuum. Patty then went with Chris and Wyatt to future-Victor's apartment, so she could see her husband and her grandsons could check on their past-selves. She was then astonished when she was told by Victor that they were divorced, and that she apparently left him for Sam. Regardless, they caught up and had fun taking care of little-Chris and Wyatt, although she was deeply saddened when he told her that Prue had been killed by Shax several years before. When they returned to the Halliwell Manor, Patty and Penny were taken back to their own times by Coop, though just before they were taken, so they would have no memories of the events. Therefore, Patty had no knowledge of conceiving Phoebe, and went on to believe that it was impossible for her to have more children. Temporary Break-Up .]] It was around the time that Prue was five and Piper was two that Patty grew closer to Sam, her Whitelighter, as he became increasingly involved with her life. Victor was frustrated and irritated by him, and claimed that he was "making moves" on her very early-on. Soon, after increasing frustration and anger, Victor left his family. Patty was presumably very upset about this, now being a single-mother and having no income for the household. Her mother also moved back into the house to help with the children and protect them while their mother was away. For money, Patty got a job as a waitress at Buddy's, a local restaurant, and worked there well into the night. When her shift did finish, she would return home and kiss her daughters good-night, and Prue later described her as "smelling like burgers" whenever she did. It was during one of these shifts that Patty received a premonition, after feeling a knot in her stomach, and saw three women who she took to be warlocks taking Prue and Piper from the Manor. Later on in the day, Patty asked two women who were at the restaurant if they were ready to order. In the middle of their conversation, another lady told Patty that she had a phone call. Just as she was about to answer the phone, one of the women shouted out that she knew that she was pregnant. However, Patty told her that it was "medically impossible" for her to conceive, and left the women claiming to be her cousins to get to the phone, where Penny told her that three warlocks had tried to kidnap the girls earlier that day. She then rushed home in the family car, but not before bumping into yet another woman outside Buddy's, who accidentally ran into her and said that she should stop smoking for "her stomach", when really meaning her unborn baby. At home, Patty had another phone call, but this time it was Victor's voice on the other side, asking her to meet him in an apartment nearby. She quickly got changed, not wanting him to know that she was a waitress, and made her way to the apartment despite Penny's protests. However, once arriving there, Patty was attacked by a warlock named Nicholas, who demanded she give him immunity to her daughters' powers, saying that they were the Charmed Ones. But Patty, not knowing that she was pregnant, told him that she was not the mother of the Charmed Ones, as she had only two daughters, to which Nicholas revealed that the premonition she received earlier that day was from her unborn child. After he threatened to kill her family and children, Patty blessed his ring to grant him immunity and ran off to Penny. Penny then told her that the three warlocks she saw in her vision had been arrested, so Patty went to jail and bailed them out, knowing that they were not warlocks since they knew about her pregnancy. The three women then revealed that they were her daughters from the future, Prue, Piper and her unborn child Phoebe, named after Patty's favourite aunt, and that they went back to stop her making the pact with Nicholas. After telling them that they were too late, they recovered his ring from the apartment and had Penny un-bless it. By using the combined magic of little-Prue, Piper and Phoebe from the womb, the future-sisters were succesfully sent back to their own time. Phoebe, Divorce and Affair .]] On November 2, 1975, Patty went into labour and, inside the Halliwell Manor, gave birth to her third daughter, named "Phoebe" after her favourite aunt. As soon as Patty gave birth, she received a premonition of her with her three daughters as adults hugging, with Piper wearing a wedding dressJust Harried.. Whether before or after Phoebe's birth, Victor returned to the family, a fact which did not bring joy to Penny, though there was now a good source of income for the house. Although her husband had returned and the family was better financially, Patty had fallen in love with Sam during her seperation with Victor, and had an affair. By late-October, early-November 1976, Patty had conceived a fourth child, whom she kept secret from all but Sam and her mother. About two months later, on Christmas Day, Patty, Victor, Piper, Prue and Phoebe were taped, presumably by Penny or Sam, and the video was kept by Victor for many years afterwards. Christmas presents they gave to the girls included; a Barbie doll for baby Phoebe and several toy bunnies for Piper. Early-on the following year, Victor saved Prue from the Nothing inside the Ice Cream Man's truck after she was accidentally pulled in. As magic had nearly harmed their daughter again, Victor argued with Patty and Penny, demanding they be raised as mortals. Soon, the two were divorced, and Patty openly declared her relationship with Sam. As her pregnancy began to show, she told Prue, Piper and Phoebe that she was "getting a little fat", rather than having a baby, and secretly gave birth to a daughter on August 2, 1977. Though she and Sam wanted to keep the baby, who was half-Whitelighter, Penny advised them against it, since the Elders would have punished all of the Halliwell family for it. Reluctantly agreeing, Sam orbed himself and Patty to a local church, where a nun named Sister Agnes took the baby. Before giving her up, Patty requested that she go to a good home, and that her name begin with a "p", like all others in the family. Therefore, their daughter was adopted by the Matthews family, and was named Paige. Death In 1978, two people had been found drowned on the pier at Camp Skylark, so Patty investigated it. By this time, Sam was away, presumably with another charge, and the two kept in touch with letters. Patty discovered through the Book of Shadows that the Water Demon had taken up residence at the camp's lake, and was killing all that came near it. After telling Sam, she warned him not to go to the lake with her, as she believed that she could handle it and didn't want him to panic. As she arrived on the pier, after saying a final "I love you" to Prue, she decided to use a power cable to seperate the demon's particles, as it was made entirely of water, and also believed that he could use her power to freeze it. However, as she prepared to use the cable, Sam arrived against her wishes, and screamed at her to run from the demon. Patty, not realising the Water Demon was right behind her, ready to strike, froze Sam. In the time it took her, the demon caught her unawares and drowned her from the inside with it's body. Her corpse was found by the police not long after, and her death scarred Prue the most, as the last thing she heard her mother say to her was "I love you", making her unable to say it to anyone else, afraid she would end up like her. Penny then became the guardian of the sisters, and Victor left the family a final time after an attack by a demon. Early Years in the Afterlife After her death, Patty's spirit was taken by an Angel of Death to the Ghostly Plane and, finally, through a potal to the hereafter. Though what she did up there is unknown, she watched over her daughters, her mother and presumably Sam, who had "clipped his wings" and become mortal after failing to save Patty. Notes and References Category:Witches Category:Mortal-Witch Hybrids Category:Females Category:1950s births Category:1970s deaths Category:Warren line Category:Halliwell family Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Halliwells Category:Ghosts Category:Individuals with the power to freeze Category:Forbidden lovers Category:American individuals